You're Either Nexus or Against Us
by Abiding Flame
Summary: Torrie Wilson is back with the WWE and becomes the first diva to join Nexus. John is happy to have Torrie around since they used to date, but what happens when the Boise babe starts to get close with the leader of Nexus, Wade Barrett? John/Torrie/Wade
1. Welcome Back!

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working on with amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and let watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

**Chapter One: Welcome Back!**

* * *

Her black high heels click-clacked down the hall as she glanced at the names on the doors, looking for a certain CeNation leader. "Randy Orton...no," she muttered before a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"I know you weren't just gonna walk by my dressing room and not say hi, Wilson," Randy stated.

Torrie laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Randers," she teased. "How have you been?"

"Good. It's nice to see you again. Have you said hi to Cena yet? He's been acting like a kid in a candy store since he heard you were coming back," Randy chuckled.

The blond smiled and shook her head. "Not yet, I'm looking for him right now."

John was definitely pumped to have Torrie back in the WWE. They used to be an on screen couple and dated off screen for a while, but they decided it couldn't work once Torrie left the company. They always promised to stay friends and maybe try to have a relationship again if they could work it out.

A knock on his dressing room door caused John to quickly open the door with a huge grin. "Tor-" His face instantly fell as he was greeted by the Nexus. "Damn it, guys. The show has even started yet. What do you want now?"

After Randy pointed her in the right direction, Torrie smooth down her little black dress and approached Cena's room. She saw a group of guys standing around the doorway, must be the new heel stable she had heard about. She knew about the current storyline with John being forced to be a member. Torrie wanted to know more about that and her own storyline. She filmed a segment that aired last week, signaling her return. In the promo she stated she had an important announcement and even she didn't know what that was yet!

"We're looking for our newest member," Wade said.

"I'm right here," John replied, raising a brow in confusion.

Wade chuckled. "No, not you. The GM assigned a diva to join Nexus."'

"A diva?" John asked, wondering who it could be. "Oh no, it better not be..."

"Excuse me," Torrie said, pushing her way past Nexus to give John a hug. "Hey, I missed you!" she grinned. John hugged her back a bit tighter than normal.

Wade looked the blond up and down. Not bad...if she could fight, then maybe this could work. "Torrie, is it?" he asked. "I'm Wade Barrett," he smirked, holding out his hand. "Welcome to Nexus."

Torrie turned toward Wade and took his hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet...what?" Now it was starting to make sense. This had to be that "major" announcement...

Wade laughed at her reaction. She was kinda cute. "Oh it's not that bad. Trust me, we'll take good care of you."

Raw's GM approached them and smiled. "Wade, I take it you told Torrie what was going on," Shane McMahon said. That's right, Shane McMahon was Raw's mysterious GM. He was finally going to reveal himself tonight. "I'll fill you in on the details later, Torrie. As for tonight, you'll escort one of the members of Nexus to the ring for their match. You make your announcement about joining Nexus and next week, we'll put you in your first match, okay?"

Torrie nodded and watched Shane go out to open the show. A member of Nexus? Torrie was only heel once in her career, could she really do it again? She was happy to be back and be a part of a major storyline, but she was definitely nervous. She had a lot at stake. Torrie wanted to prove that she was more than a pretty face. Her last run with the WWE was amazing, but all that she was really remembered for were her bikini and stripping matches.

John didn't like the idea of Torrie being with Nexus. Not that he didn't want her to be a part of this huge storyline, but he was a little nervous too. Why? He could easily see Wade checking out Torrie...

Shane walked out with a huge smirk on his face. "That's right! I am Raw's GM!" he cheered before doing his classic little dance. "Well now that we got that out of the way, let's start the show! I think we should open with a bang, hm? How about WWE's current champion, Randy Orton," he paused for the loud cheers.

"Defends his title...in a steel cage match!" The crowd went crazy. "Now who should Randy face? Someone different...someone who I think deserves a little more respect. Tonight Randy will face Wade Barrett for the WWE championship!"

Wade smirked and gave Torrie a look. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm as Nexus' theme song was playing. Torrie hesitated before looping her arm around his, giving John one last glance before she headed out with Wade.

The crowd was thrilled to see Torrie back.

"It's great to see Torrie Wilson back on Monday Night Raw, but what's she doing with Wade?" Cole asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Jerry replied. "She must be out here to make her announcement we heard about last week."

"I think you're right, King. For those who missed it, let's replay it."

_The promo ran from last week with Lay-Cool standing in the ring, mocking the other divas and asking for a worthy opponent, someone equal in beauty and strength. That's when Torrie appeared on the screen._

_"Hey, Lay-Cool. You want a "worthy" opponent? I'm right here," she smirked. "I'm back with the WWE and I have a major announcement for you and the WWE universe next week. So like watch out, okay? Real talk!"_

Wade held open the ropes like a gentleman as Torrie stepped into the ring. She was handed a microphone and took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" she asked, hearing loud cheers in response. She tried not to come off too friendly since she would be making a heel turn soon. "So if you haven't figured it out by now, my major announcement is... you're looking at the newest member of Nexus!"

The crowd had a mixed reaction. Wade slipped his arm around Torrie's waist and smirked. John was watching this from backstage and sighed. "I need a snack or a stiff drink," he muttered, making his way toward the catering section.

Randy came out as his music played, keeping a good grip on his title belt. He had that cold glare on his face as he stared down Wade and Torrie. "Good luck," Torrie whispered to Wade before quickly sliding out of the ring as the steel cage came down.

The two locked up in the center of the ring and the match was underway. It was pretty intense considering not only the rivalry between the two but also the steel cage, which was definitely being used to inflict some major pain. Eventually Wade managed to hoist Randy up for The Wasteland, but Randy elbowed Wade until he dropped him. As Wade was recovering, Randy struck hard and fast with an RKO.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner and still WWE champion, Randy Orton!"

Torrie cringed slightly as Wade lay there, looking lifeless. She approached the door to the steel cage, but backed away as Randy stepped out and gave her that emotionless stare. She trembled slightly and waited for Orton to make his way up the ramp before entering the ring. Torrie bent down as Wade was coming to and slowly helped him up. He leaned on here heavily as they slowly made their way backstage.

"You okay?" Torrie asked, slightly worried.

"I'll be fine, but thank you," Wade replied, gently taking her hand. He knew all about Torrie's past relationship with John and knew that being with her would really get under his skin. It was too perfect. "Listen, Torrie, how would you like to get some dinner with me and the other guys? You know, get to know Nexus."

Torrie grinned at his offer. It was pretty sweet of him. "I'd love to, Wade, but I have to start training early tomorrow morning. My first match is next week and it's been a while since I've been in the ring," she said, blushing slightly.

"Ah, I understand. Maybe I could stop by and help you train?" Wade offered. "Show you some secret moves," he winked.

The blond giggled and bit her lip while thinking. "Sure, that'd be great."

"See ya then," Wade said before walking away. John approached the girl soon after.

"So, did you enjoy being out there again?" he asked with a grin.

"I loved it! I'm just nervous about actually fighting again," Torrie admitted.

"Aw, don't worry about it. You'll do great once you step into the ring," John said. "And if you want, I could even help you train again."

"Oh, I'd love that! Wade offered too," Torrie said.

"Oh...when are you two training?" John asked, trying not to sound too desperate for answers.

"Tomorrow morning. I should probably get ready to head back to the hotel."

"Yeah... Well look, maybe I'll stop by too. I mean I'm sure Wade can help, but he's never been a WWE champion before," John smirked.

Torrie giggled. "Oh, John, I've missed you," she said, hugging the man.

"I've missed you more," he whispered, returning the affection.

Torrie slowly pulled away. "Well, I better go grab my stuff. I'll see you around, okay?"

John nodded and watched Torrie go. He kept telling himself this whole thing with Wade would blow over. It's only just a storyline after all...right?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think! I have a few ideas planned and if people enjoyed this chapter, I'll definitely post more. :)


	2. We Are One

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working with on amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

**Chapter Two: We Are One**

**

* * *

**

Torrie entered the gym bright and early, around eight. She was wearing black sweat pants and comfy light pink hoodie. No wrestling attire today. She wasn't in a rush to be wearing outfits that required her to use half a roll of double-sided tape. The blond finished up her stretching when Wade walked in.

"Wow, you really are an early bird," he teased, setting his gym bag down. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. "So should we start with the basics?" he asked, motioning to the ring.

Torrie nodded and followed him, stepping through the ropes. It felt nice to just be back in the ring. "I think I can still take a few bumps. Why don't you give me your best shot?" she teased.

Wade raised a brow and laughed. "Torrie, I may play a heel on TV, but I'm not about to hit a lady."

"I'm tough. I can handle it."

Wade sighed and grabbed Torrie's wrist, whipping her into a corner of the ring. Torrie groaned as her back hit the turnbuckle and Wade looked worried until she giggled softly. "It hurt, but I told you I can handle it."

"Oh? Well what about this?" Wade walked toward her and pinned her against the turnbuckle. "Now what?"

Torrie squirmed around before laughing. "Now I need some pointers."

Wade chuckled. He was definitely enjoying the closeness between the two. He hesitated before taking a few steps back. "Okay, try this. When I run at you, jump and see if you can get your feet up on these ropes," he gestured.

Torrie nodded and when Wade ran at her again, she jumped up onto the ropes. She dropped down behind him and tried to go for a schoolboy, or in her case schoolgirl, pin, but couldn't pull Wade down.

He laughed and helped her up. "Not bad. Your wrestling instincts are still there."

"Yeah, you don't really forget those...it's the heel side I'm worried about," Torrie admitted.

"It's not that hard. Just play dirty," he winked. "I'm sure even you have dirty tricks."

"A few," Torrie smirked.

"Show me," Wade challenged before hoisting Torrie onto his shoulders, ready to give her his finisher, The Wasteland.

Torrie tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but couldn't. "Okay, okay! You win! I give up!"

"Oh no, you're a member of Nexus now. You can't give up," Wade replied, grinning before gently laying her down. "You just lost," he teased.

Torrie looked up at him before pretending to give him a low blow. Wade pretended to go down and Torrie went for the pin, but Wade kicked out at two. "Aww," Torrie frowned and propped herself up on her hands, still sort of laying over Wade.

"Better luck next time," Wade smirked, reaching up to brush back a few of her stray curls. The girl smiled until she felt Wade press his lips against hers.

John strolled into the gym and was going to open his mouth to get Torrie's attention until he saw what was going on. He was frozen in shock for a moment before he managed to head out the door. Ouch.

It only lasted a few seconds, but wow. Torrie blushed and quickly moved away. Wade silently cursed himself for making things awkward.

"Um, I should get going," Torrie said, moving out of the ring. "I'll...I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see-" Wade called, but Torrie was already out the door. "-you," he whispered. "Damn..." Maybe it wouldn't be awkward come Monday?

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

Torrie walked down the hall as she heard Lay-Cool head out. She was suited up and ready to go, wearing her classic shorts and bra in pink with black wrestling boots, covered with pink leg warmers. The only difference was she had a Nexus armband on as well.

She wasn't fighting Layla or Michelle. They were going to sit at the announcer's table and watch.

"Good luck," a deep voice said. It was John. Thank God. Torrie was still nervous about seeing Wade. She didn't want things to be awkward...but she definitely didn't mind the kiss.

John couldn't forget what he saw, but it wasn't like he and Torrie were an item...yet. Besides he was her best friend. He would always be in her corner no matter what.

"Thanks, John," she said, hugging him as her own entrance music played.

_You know I want that girl so bad..._

Torrie walked out to the ring a bit more serious than usual. She was nervous, she didn't even know who her opponent would be. Once she was in the ring, Nexus theme began to play and Heath Slater and Dave Otunga walked out.

"Before this match starts, we have something to say," Otunga began. "Now Torrie you may think you're a part of Nexus because you came out with Wade and managed to woo him with your little outfits and pretty face, but that's not the case."

"That's right. Every member of Nexus had a match that determined if they would be in or out," Heath said. "And that's what your match is tonight. If you lose this match, Torrie, you're out of Nexus!"

Torrie pouted softly. She could easily throw the match and not be a part of Nexus, but she wanted to be with them. She wanted to see more of Wade... Was she starting to crush on him?

"So since the stakes are high, we decided to pick your opponent," Otunga said as Tamina made her way to the ring.

"Good luck," Heath smirked.

Oh God, Tamina? Torrie wasn't so sure she could take her down.

Wade and John were both backstage, waiting for the match to start. "That's not fair. I _lost _and I had to _join _Nexus," Cena mumbled before looking up at the monitor.

The bell rang and the two locked up in the center of ring. Tamina easily shoved Torrie away, smirking as the blond practically flew across the ring like a rag doll. Torrie took a few seconds to figure out how she would take down Tamina. She ran at the girl and tried to jump up and push her down, but Tamina caught her and slammed her into the mat.

Torrie cried out in pain and struggled to get up. Tamina grabbed her hair and yanked her up before whipping her toward the ropes. Torrie bounced off the ropes and when Tamina went to pick her up again, Torrie wrapped her legs around Tamina's head and brought Tamina down with a head-scissors takedown.

Torrie grabbed Tamina and shoved her against the ropes. When Tamina bounced back, Torrie took her down with a leaping clothesline. She kicked Tamina in the stomach and threw her into a snap suplex before going for the pin.

Tamina kicked out at two and picked up the blond for a Samoan drop. Torrie managed to wiggle out of it. She kicked Tamina and grabbed her hair before dragging her over to a corner. She climbed to the top rope and kept a good grip on Tamina before giving her a tornado DDT and going for the pin.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie smirked as her music played and her hand was raised. She was panting slightly and her body was starting to ache, but she did it. She began to walk up the ramp when her music stopped and Nexus' began. All the members of Nexus aside from John came out and stood at the top of the ramp.

Wade motioned for Torrie to come over. The blond slowly approached them and Wade raised her hand in triumph. It was official now, Torrie was a member of Nexus.

"I didn't know you could do all those moves," Wade teased once they were backstage, hoping to break the ice in a way.

"I like to keep things a surprise," Torrie smirked, reaching for a bottle of water. Any awkwardness between the two had faded away by now and Torrie was glad.

Torrie felt a hand pull her away and she was instantly encased in a hug. "I'm so proud of you, girl," John said.

Torrie giggled and hugged him. "Thanks! We're both in Nexus now...though I guess there's a difference between us."

"Yeah, I don't want to be, but you do?" John asked innocently.

Torrie nodded. "I think it'll be a good opportunity and Nexus are nice outside of the WWE," she laughed. "Plus we'll kinda get to see more of each other...even if you are hellbent on destroying Nexus."

John chuckled and nodded. "Hey, about this morning...I was gonna show up to help you train, but I got sidetracked," he lied.

Torrie blushed slightly when he mentioned the training. "Oh...it's okay. Maybe we can hang out some other time?" she suggested. She was still questioning these new found feelings for Wade.

"Sure, maybe ton-"

"Torrie! We're celebrating tonight," Wade said, running over to her. "You have to come with us. A Nexus night out," he laughed.

Torrie turned to John and frowned. "Maybe another time. This weekend? I'll call you," she said, kissing his cheek before heading toward her dressing room to change.

John nodded, knowing their wasn't much he could do for now. Not until he could get some alone time with the girl.

Wade turned toward him and smirked before walking away. This was too easy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, guys! It might be awhile before I update again because I'm not sure what direction I want the story to go in... I tagged this as a Torrie and Wade story because it's something different and I like the idea of those two together, but John isn't gonna back down so easily!


	3. Someone Needs An Attitude Adjustment

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working with on amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

**Chapter Three: Someone Needs An Attitude Adjustment**

Torrie had been playing her heel role well for the past few weeks. It was a bit of a milestone to be the first and so far only diva of Nexus. It took a little while for her to adjust to trying to get the fans to boo rather than cheer, but she sort of liked playing the bad girl. She even tweaked her normal ring attire to represent Nexus, wearing a black halter top and black shorts with the "N" on the back. Not like Nexus really fought alone, but whenever Wade or someone within Nexus had a match, she would help with the distractions and low blows needed for the win.

She was also making an impact among the Divas. With Wade training her, Torrie was becoming much more aggressive in the ring. She was even getting LayCool's attention, which was perfect. She might even get a title shot in the near future.

However it wasn't all good. It was a little awkward when Shane wanted to use her real life drama in the storyline. Wade had to humiliate John on a weekly basis and things would get personal. The last segment between John and Wade was the worst.

_Wade smirked before verbally laying into John. "I bet you'd love to drop me right here, right now. I bet you'd love to stick one right on my jaw. I bet you'd love to do it for the WWE Universe, for the CeNation. But you're not gonna do a thing, are you Cena?"_

_Wade moved closer to John, coming face to face with the man. "You're not gonna do a thing because you're scared. No wonder Torrie left you. She could see what you really are. You're a coward, Cena. Yellow-bellied, spineless. You know, I always thought you were a real man, Cena. Looks like we were all wrong about that."_

The emotions Cena put on display during that dialogue were real. He was still upset about the uncertainty of his relationship with Torrie. There were brief moments when John was close to breaking down, but he held it together long enough to make it backstage.

Torrie could barely watch that segment. She had to keep reminding herself it was just a storyline and Wade was not that cruel outside of the WWE.

Well the second part was easy to remember. Torrie and Wade had spent loads of time together and she was starting to fall for the guy. Things between the two were going great until last night... but Torrie tried to push that out of her mind. Today was Saturday and she promised John they would spend some time together.

She was currently walking toward his hotel room, wearing white pajama pants and a pink tank top with an unzipped black jacket draped over her. She felt her phone go off and pulled it out of her pocket, seeing a text from Wade.

_We have to talk about last night._

Torrie rolled her eyes and replied.

_What's there to talk about? I'm the slut of Nexus now..._

She turned off her phone and knocked on John's door.

John opened the door with a mouthful of McNuggets. Torrie just laughed. It was just like old times. John motioned for her to come in while he swallowed. "You're just in time. I just got back from a McDonalds run."

"Oh perfect. I could use some junk food right now," Torrie replied, grabbing a few McNuggets before sitting down on the bed. She leaned against the pillows and John moved next to her.

"So what's up, girl?" John asked before grabbing a few french fries.

Torrie chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "I've been thinking about the good old days of WWE. I miss some of those old school matches... and you being a rapper," she giggled.

John nearly choked on his food from laughter. "Oh yeah...that was pretty fun, I can't lie. I remember rapping to you on a few occasions," he winked. "You know I could always bust out a few verses if I had to," he teased.

"I'm sure you could," Torrie giggled, reaching for one of the sodas John bought. "I'll never forget those little raps. Just like I won't forget you helping me with Renee Dupree..."

John grinned. The storyline that started it all. "Well he shouldn't have been beating up on a girl. I still wonder what we could've done in the WWE if McMahon didn't drop our storyline."

"Who knows? Maybe we would've been this amazing face couple who ruled SmackDown," Torrie giggled, resting her head against him. "But it doesn't matter, we got a chance to be together off screen, which is probably a lot better."

John wrapped his arms around the girl and kissed her cheek. "I'm still wondering why we can't be together now..." he trailed off, dropping some major hints.

Torrie pouted and sat up. "John... I've thought about us being together again too, but..." she sniffled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Babe, what is it?" John asked with a frown. He hated seeing Torrie upset.

"I..I slept with Wade last night," Torrie admitted.

John felt his heart snap in two before becoming extremely angry. "You what? Torrie! How could you? Can't you see it? Can't you tell he's just using you?"

"Well I know that now!" Torrie screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

John remained silent for a moment. Something wasn't right. Something else must have happened between the two. "Torrie, baby, what happened with you guys last night?" he asked gently.

Torrie took a few deep breaths before explaining the whole incident. "It all started when we went out for dinner and drinks. It was only supposed to be a few drinks, but I guess we both had one too many," Torrie sighed. "We went back to his hotel room and one thing led to another..."

The blond sniffled before continuing. "I don't normally do one night stands. I'm sick of being labeled the slut, but I really felt something for Wade..." she admitted. "But then I realized the truth when Gabriel, Heath, and Dave barged in the next morning. They congratulated Wade on getting it in so fast, asking when they would get a turn. They even made bets on how long it would take before Wade convinced me to sleep with him," she sobbed.

John pulled Torrie into his arms, attempting to comfort her. He wasn't about to stand by and let someone treat her like that.

"I can't believe I was so dumb. Do you know how humiliating that was?" Torrie cried, burying her face into John's chest.

"Baby, don't blame yourself. No man should treat a woman like that," John said, already figuring out what he could do about this. "Don't worry about it, okay? We both know the truth. I know you're not like that at all. I'll take care of it..."

Torrie calmed down in Cena's arms. He always knew how to comfort her and she loved him for it. She hugged him tightly and quietly thanked him for being an amazing friend.

A friend. That's all John was in Torrie's eyes...at least for now. But no matter how Torrie felt about him or Wade, John was not gonna let her go back to the leader of Nexus.

* * *

A few days later, Torrie was sitting in a window seat on the flight to RAW. She still refused to talk to Wade. She wasn't ready to deal with this, it still hurt. Torrie raised a brow when Justin Gabriel sat down next to her, one of the last people she wanted to see. "You couldn't find another seat?"

"Hello to you too, Torrie," Gabriel replied. "I just wanted to talk...and maybe say sorry about last weekend. We're always busting each others balls, you know? I mean do you think John came up with the Wendy joke for Heath? That was us. You're one of the guys now," he chuckled. "Maybe we went a bit too far, but we were only teasing. We know how much Wade likes you."

Torrie grinned slightly. "He likes me?"

"Oh yeah, he's crazy over you," Gabriel said. "He was pretty mad at us because you weren't talking to him. He blamed us for ruining his chances with you. So I'm over here trying to make it right...is it working?" he chuckled.

"A little," Torrie replied. "Thanks...but don't think you're getting off that easy."

"Of course not, ma'am," Justin said as Torrie laughed. She would definitely have to talk to Wade, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to give him another chance. It was nice to know that the feelings between them were mutual...

* * *

**Monday Night RAW**

John waited until the next RAW show to get his point across.

"I said go get me a glass of water," Wade repeated, growing irritated with John. Cena left and came back with the water. He threw it in Wade's face. Wade was shocked and grabbed Cena by his shirt. "Do you want to get fired, Cena?"

"I didn't hit you, can't fire me," John replied sternly. Wade groaned with frustration in response.

"Well next time you don't follow a direct order from me, you will be fired. Got it, Cena?" Wade asked.

John nodded as Wade shoved him away and smirked as RAW went to commercial. As soon as they weren't airing anymore, John got up and punched Wade right in the jaw. Wade wasted no time in retaliating and it turned into a huge brawl.

By the time Torrie made her way over to the two, security broke up the fight. "Oh my God...are you okay?" she asked Wade, who was the only one left in the room at the time.

"I'll be fine. Someone needs to remind Cena this is just a storyline," Wade replied, rubbing his jaw. "Look, Torrie, I'm sorry about last weekend. It wasn't what it sounded like. I-"

John approached the two and pulled Torrie away, blood oozing from a cut on his face.

Torrie pouted at the sight of the wound. "Oh, John...lemme help you get cleaned up," she offered as they started to walk off. "We'll talk later, Wade," she added, turning back to the man briefly.

Wade frowned before punching a locker near him. He couldn't stand Cena being with Torrie and had to stop it. He smirked for a moment and went to go find Shane.

It was announced that the main event would involve Cena fighting for his chance to leave Nexus. Wade was standing in the ring as John came out. "So John, I can tell you've been frustrated with me and all of Nexus. You want out? Fine. You fight for it. You beat one member of Nexus in a no disqualification match and I'll let you leave without being fired."

"Fine. I don't care who you pick, I'm destroying him!" Cena yelled, taking off his shirt and throwing it into the crowd. He was ready.

"Good because you cannot just lay down for your opponent. You need to fight, Cena. Are you ready to meet your opponent?" Wade smirked.

Nexus' theme played and out walked a very scared looking Torrie Wilson...

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews! I tried to put more Jorrie moments in this chapter. It's hard balancing the two couples haha.


	4. Vipers, and Nexus, and LayCool, Oh My!

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working with on amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

Thanks for reading! I've gotten a few reviews, but every time I post a new chapter, I get emails about people listing this in their "alerts" so I know you're reading! A few more reviews would be awesome though. :)

Anyway, I was originally going to wait until after Survivor Series to see how Cena and Nexus played out, but I didn't wanna wait that long haha. I hope I don't end up regretting it, but I think I have an idea of what's going to happen anyway. Also I had to put in the Divas Halloween fight because it's one of my fave things...even if Halloween was a few days ago.

**Chapter Four: Vipers, and Nexus, and LayCool, Oh My!**

* * *

This wouldn't end well at all. Torrie's heart was racing as she slowly stepped into the ring.

_John wouldn't hurt me...right? But he's so desperate to leave Nexus. Oh Wade if I find out you set this up...no it was probably Shane. Damn ratings..._

"No, Wade this is ridiculous. I am NOT gonna fight her!" John protested. Barrett really knew how to get under his skin.

"You don't have a choice, Cena," Wade replied, coldly staring down the man as the ref rang the bell. Wade stood ringside to watch this go down.

John approached Torrie and whispered. "I'm not fighting you, Torrie. I can't just walk out since it's no DQ so I'm gonna lay down and you make the pin, okay?" One thing John built his career on is his determination to never back down for a fight. Never in a million years did John think he would ever just lay down for an opponent, but this was different. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Torrie, even if it meant he'd have to spend the rest of his career being Wade's errand boy.

Torrie pouted, but reluctantly nodded. What else could they do? John wouldn't want to pin Torrie, even if she just laid down for him. But she didn't want to see him do this. John was not a quitter.

John sighed and sat down in the middle of the ring. The crowd booed, they didn't want to see him just take the easy way out. Cena laid down and Torrie quickly went for the pin, not want to embarrass him any longer.

1...2...

Torrie felt someone grab her ankle and yank her off of John. It was Wade.

"No! No, Cena, get up! You have to fight!" Wade shouted, pulling John to his feet. "You fight or I'll fire you right here, right now!" he threatened.

John tried to argue with Wade, but the last thing he wanted was to get fired. Once Wade left the ring again, John stared sadly at Torrie. What the hell were they gonna do now? Someone had to win by a real pin-fall.

Torrie frowned. "John, you're gonna have to just put me in the Attitude Adjustment," she whispered, not seeing another option...or a certain Legend Killer slide into the ring. Before John could warn her, Torrie turned around to see what was behind her and found herself face to face with Randy.

Orton wasted no time in giving Torrie an RKO, laying her out.

John was furious. "What the hell? What's your problem?" he shouted. He leaned down to check on Torrie. She was definitely out cold. His heart sank for a moment before he turned back to Randy. He had no idea what his motives were and since this was a no DQ match, all this was legit. John grabbed Randy and hoisted him up for an Attitude Adjustment, but Randy managed to elbow his way out of it and gave John an RKO too.

Randy had that crazed look on his face. What were his motives? No one would be getting any answers now. Randy placed John over Torrie, giving John the win and his freedom from Nexus.

Wade just sighed. He was wondering why Randy got involved, but it didn't matter now. His plan didn't exactly work, but at least John had a new enemy in Randy...and Nexus of course.

Torrie came to backstage, her whole body was aching. "What just happened?" she muttered, slowly sitting up. Wade and the rest of Nexus was standing around her.

"Randy nailed you with an RKO," Heath said.

"Yeah it looked pretty brutal," Otunga added.

Wade gave the two a look. "Can we have some privacy please?" he asked, watching them leave the room. He gently stroked Torrie's cheek. "You feeling okay?"

Torrie nodded and gently took his hand in hers. "Why did Randy get involved?" she asked.

"I don't know. You know how Shane is, always throwing curve balls, like that fight with you and John," Wade replied.

"You seemed pretty hellbent on making it happen though," Torrie replied, raising a brow at him.

Wade chuckled softly. "Playing up the storyline and my character. I'm a bad guy remember? You're bad now too," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

"Mmm, I sometimes forget," Torrie giggled. "Oh, Wade, what happened to John?" she asked. "Did Randy get him or did he just...go for the pin?"

"Both in a way. Randy took him out and gave John the win," Wade explained, knowing she'd see the replays later.

"Oh...well at least he got what he wanted. You can't torment him anymore," Torrie teased.

"Not on camera anyway," Wade said, only half joking.

Torrie playfully hit Wade on the arm. Wade rubbed the spot and frowned. "That hurt. Pay back for our weekend together?" he asked before clearing his throat. "About that...I've been wanting to apologize. I...I uh..." He couldn't get the words out.

"I talked to Justin about it on the plane ride over here," Torrie said. "He told me...everything."

"Everything? So you know? That I...?" Wade looked down and blushed slightly, something Torrie found to be too cute.

"Yes, but..." Torrie pouted softly, thinking of John. She really didn't know what to do. She still loved being with John, but Wade had a certain charm about him that she couldn't resist.

Before Torrie could continue, John peaked his head into the room.

"Hey, Torr, how you feeling?" Cena asked.

"Fine...but I'm ready to go home," Torrie replied, standing up. "I'll talk to you guys later..." she added before moving past them to the door. Right now she just wanted to be alone. No Wade. No John. No men.

* * *

Torrie needed some girl time to sort this mess out, so once she got back to her hotel room, she called two of her best friends, Candice and Victoria.

The blond put the phone on speaker before collapsing onto her bed. "Guys, I have no idea what to do," she whined.

"I always liked you with John," Candice said. "I mean John is so sweet and you know he really likes you."

"I know, but Wade is pretty sweet, too," Torrie replied.

"Oh yeah. He was real sweet when he slept with you and let Nexus call you a whore," Victoria said. "I should put him in the Widow's Peak for that."

"But he apologized... I'd like to give him another chance. I mean I was with John for awhile and it only seemed to work because we were both on the road," Torrie pointed out. "What happens if I don't want to be with the WWE as long as he does? You know John's gonna go for hall of famer status and I can't see myself doing this forever," she sighed.

"Well if John really loves you, he'd wanna make it work this time, regardless of if you're with the company or not," Candice said.

"That's true and we all know he would, but it sounds like Torr wants something new and exciting," Victoria chimed in. "Wade would be a change from WWE's golden boy... Does Ms. Wilson wanna hook up with the bad boy?"

Torrie bit her lip. It was true, she was craving something...new and possibly unpredictable. "Shut up. I don't know what I want. I guess I want something different... John's amazing, but he's like vanilla ice cream. Always good, but a little...boring after awhile"

"And you're ready to try some Rocky Road," Victoria said.

"Or you could just spice up your vanilla with some hot fudge and sprinkles," Candice giggled. "Like I'm sure John isn't exactly the same. Just because he's been playing a lackey on TV, doesn't mean he's submissive and boring."

"Candy!" Torrie scolded, though she felt herself blush at the thought of Cena's performance in the bedroom.

"What? I'm sure he's learned a few tricks in the bedroom since you two split up," Candice pointed out. "He might not be the same golden boy. How would you know if you don't give him a chance too?"

"So you're saying I should just casually date the both of them?" Torrie asked, pouting. That would work real well.

"Uh...I guess not. If they were mature, it wouldn't be a problem," Candice sighed before babbling to her little girl.

"Aw, do I hear AkiAnne?" Torrie asked.

"Yes, she misses her two favorite Aunties!" Candice teased.

Torrie sighed. "Aw, I miss her! I can't wait to have my own kids."

"Well John would be an awesome father," Candice giggled.

"Slow down, Candice," Victoria said. "Torrie slept with Wade, remember? She could already be pregnant with his child," she laughed.

"Shut up!" Torrie playfully scolded. "I gotta get some rest, guys, but thanks for the help...I think," she laughed before hanging up. What was she gonna do now? She wasn't really any closer to figuring things out. It just seemed like her heart was leaning towards Wade, but why? Because he was something new... but new wasn't always a good thing...

* * *

**Divas Halloween Battle Royal**

Torrie adjusted the leaf crown on her head for the Divas Halloween Battle Royal. The winner would become the number one contender for the Divas Championship belt. The blond definitely wanted a title shot and if she could win this match, it would start to cement her place in Nexus.

Torrie was dressed up as a Greek Goddess. The white dress hit her slightly above mid-thigh level because the divas outfits always had to be sexy.

"Hey, good luck tonight. Kick some ass, yeah?" John chuckled.

"I'll try," Torrie said with a grin. "Do I look okay?" she asked, doing a little twirl.

John bit his lip. "Better than okay," he replied.

Torrie blushed slightly. "Thanks," she said softly. "So what's going on with your storyline now?" she added, walking down the hall.

John shrugged, walking beside her. "Not sure. I know Randy will call me out tonight and I think I need to watch out for Nexus, too. But I am just dying to get my hands on them."

"You deserve a fair shot at all of them. You were their lackey...it was hard to watch sometimes," Torrie admitted. "But I'm glad Randy helped you...that's weird to say out loud," she giggled. "Promise not to beat me up though?" she asked since she was a member of Nexus too.

"Of course," John grinned, slipping his arm around her.

She smiled and gave him a half hug as she heard LayCool's music hit. "Oh, I should go meet up with the other girls." And like that, Torrie was off to the ring.

John sighed, wondering where their relationship was heading.

"Lovestruck, Cena?" Wade taunted, having watched their little conversation.

"More like rekindling an old flame, Barrett," Cena shot back. "I wish you would just leave me alone. I'm not with Nexus anymore meaning I won't get fired for dropping your ass," he said, stepping closer to the man.

"Oh now you've suddenly got some balls? Look John, I know all about you and Torrie...years ago," Wade smirked. "Clearly, she's not interested in rekindling anything. Besides, she's with Nexus now. So while I might not be with her off screen _yet_, she's mine on screen."

John shoved Wade out of the way as he walked back to his locker room. He was beginning to think Wade couldn't tell the difference between his character on screen and off... or maybe he was just really good at playing mind games. Either way, it was throwing Cena off track. Maybe he would have to stand down and let Wade have a shot at Torrie...whoa what? "John, shut up and watch the match," he said, scolding himself. He would never back down, not until Torrie told him to.

LayCool was out first, only to watch, but they dressed up as Beyonce and Lady Gaga. They got into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

"So Michelle, I think that we're hands down the best dressed for Halloween!" Layla exclaimed.

"Of course we are," Michelle agreed. "In fact, I don't think the WWE Universe needs to see the other divas. No one can match us in beauty or talent because we're..."

"FLAWLESS!" They both stated at the same time and giggled.

That's when Melina's music hit and she came to the ring dressed as Spider Woman. She had a brief exchange with them, resulting in McCool shoving Melina. Melina went to retaliate, but was stopped by a ref.

"Save it for the match, Melina," Cole said as the other divas finally made their way out.

Kelly Kelly was Little Bo Peep, the Bella twins were Batman and Robin, Alicia was Cleopatra, Eve was a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader, Maryse was a Sexy Marie Antoinette, Gail was a geisha, and Natalya was a pretty kitty.

LayCool sat ringside to watch the match. Torrie stared down her opponents, trying to figure out her toughest competition. Melina and Natalya for sure. She hoped she could last long enough to face either one of them.

Like any battle royal, it was a bit of a free for all in the beginning. The Bella twins went after Eve and Kelly. Gail and Alicia locked up while Melina and Natalya went at it. That left Torrie to deal with Maryse.

Even though Maryse hadn't been fighting recently, the girl could still throw a punch. She whipped Torrie into a corner and pressed her foot against Torrie's chest, holding her in place. When she finally let go, Torrie fell to the mat in pain. Maryse grabbed her hair and tried to drag Torrie toward the ropes. Torrie managed to hit Maryse several times, loosening her grip, and ran at the ropes before performing a handspring back elbow to take down Maryse.

While Torrie laid on the mat, she noticed the Bellas, Eve, and Alicia had been eliminated. She saw Natalya pick up Maryse and quickly got to her feet. She turned to see Gail on the top rope for her finisher, a missile dropkick. Torrie barely side-stepped the move, watching Gail crash to the mat. Torrie grabbed her and gave her a facebuster before shoving her over the ropes.

As Torrie looked around again, it was only her, Melina, and Natalya. Torrie had a bad feeling about this since she was the only heel in the ring. Odds are they would try to double team up on her, but Natalya was stronger than Melina and Torrie.

The two divas approached Torrie, but Melina gave her a knowing look. Melina knew that she had a better chance at beating Torrie than Natalya. Torrie understood and in a split second the two turned on Natalya. They each gave her a clothesline and picked her up before shoving her through the ropes.

Melina and Torrie wasted no time in turning on each other. Melina gained the upper-hand and had Torrie sitting in the corner. Before Melina could finish her off, Torrie moved and scrambled to her feet. She ran at Melina and went for the head-scissors take-down. However Melina stopped her from doing the "tilt-a-whirl" part and held Torrie in place and ran at the ropes, ready to dump Torrie over. Torrie grabbed the ropes and pulled them down. She swung her legs toward the ropes, using Melina's momentum against her. Melina went over, but Torrie held onto the ropes, becoming the winner and new number one contender.

"Aw congrats, Torrie!" Layla said, stepping into the ring with Michelle. "You might have been able to beat these losers, but you're not gonna win at Survivor Series!"

"That's right. And no bringing the Nexus freaks with you!" Michelle added. "Not like they'll be able to help you though because we're-" McCool suddenly stopped and looked scared.

Torrie smirked, assuming Nexus was behind her. She turned around and froze with fear for a moment as she saw Randy Orton glaring down at her. She fell to the mat in fear and quickly crawled out of the ring. Randy just stared her down before grabbing a microphone.

"Oh no..." John muttered, standing up and heading toward the main stage. It didn't take long for John's music to hit. He made his way out to the ring to finally confront Randy.

"What's up, Randy? You finally gonna explain the twisted reasoning behind your actions last week?" Cena asked.

Randy smirked and brought the microphone up to his lips. "I want revenge, John. You cost me the match at Bragging Rights. I want revenge against all of Nexus. I'm sick of them acting like they have all this power when they're all really cowards."

"I agree with you, Randy. I don't like Nexus anymore than you do and I am so glad to be done with them. I've become a shell of my former self...a lackey...an errand boy. It was embarrassing. Don't think you're the only one that wants revenge," John pointed out.

"Well don't think I helped you out last week. I took you outta Nexus so I could have some peace of mind that they would not interfere in our match tonight," Randy said. "I said I want revenge and I plan on getting it, starting with you."

"Whoa, whoa, Randy calm down," John said. "I'm no longer with Nexus. I did what I had to do at Bragging Rights to keep my job and you kept the title! You know I'm all about fairness. Now I know you don't like me and you want to hurt me. Frankly, I want to tear you apart for what you did last week, but I think I have a better idea..."

"And what's that?" Randy asked, staring down at the man.

"Me and you, put all our differences aside and take down Nexus," John replied. The crowd cheered loudly until Randy replied loud and clear with an RKO.

He stood over Cena's body and said, "No," before walking off.

"Cena should've known that Randy has his own agenda," Cole pointed out.

"That's true and I think he just got his revenge tonight!" King replied.

The camera went to a backstage segment with Nexus.

"Well congratulations, Torrie," Wade smiled.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your training," Torrie replied.

Wade just smirked before continuing. "This is perfect. This is exactly what I envisioned for Nexus. We have the tag team titles, soon to be Divas championship, and when I beat Randy at Survivor Series, I'll get the WWE title belt," he grinned. "Nexus will be unstoppable."

John sat backstage with a frown. He really didn't need an enemy in Randy as well as all of Nexus.

Orton approached Cena. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened out there," he said. "From the moment you asked me, I knew I was going to help you, but I think we'll have the advantage if Nexus thinks we're enemies. We can blindside them. What do you say?" he asked.

John looked up at Randy and smirked. "You bastard," he chuckled. Finally something was going right. He glanced at the monitor to see Wade with his arm around Torrie. If he broke up Nexus, Wade and Torrie wouldn't be spending so much time together...Perfect.

* * *

Things might be looking up for John! Secret alliance with Randers. Can they stop Nexus for good? Torrie is getting a title shot and might be spending more time with Wade. Trip to England anyone? But don't worry, there's still hope for Jorrie! Thanks for reading ♥


	5. Meet the Barretts

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working with on amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

Credit and lahv lahv lahv to amplified ecstasy now known as barry effin gib for coming up with Tade (Torrie + Wade = Tade) Haha. New characters in this chapter! I know Wade has an older brother but I couldn't figure out what his name was so I made one up, same goes for his mama haha.

**Chapter Five: Meet the Barretts**

**

* * *

**

The WWE superstars and divas were on their way to England not only for the RAW and SmackDown! World Tours, but for a special occasion: a wedding.

Wade was just thrilled to spend some time at home and even more excited to show Torrie his hometown. He, along with most of Nexus, was already on the plane, waiting for the others.

Torrie was used to this, flying around the country almost every night for a different show. That didn't mean she was happy about being up so early. She walked down the aisle, looking for her seat while wearing black sweatpants and a light pink hoodie. Comfy was the way to go for these kind of trips. She yawned as she plopped down next to Wade, who was all smiles.

"You're pretty excited for being up at the crack of dawn," Torrie commented.

"Well I don't get the chance to go home often, only when my Visa expires," Wade replied, chuckling softly.

"Aww, I've only been to England a few times, but I have to say it wasn't that great," Torrie teased.

"Oh really? Well I'll show you all the amazing places you missed the first few times around," Wade promised.

"Sounds like fun. Will I get to see your childhood home and embarrassing baby pictures?" she giggled.

"Maybe, if you're good," he said with a wink.

Unlike Torrie, Ashley was not used to flying. In fact, she was afraid to do so. Ashley was Torrie's good friend of five years and Justin Gabriel's current fiancee. Ashley was a part of WWE's Creative Writing Department. She was partly responsible for all the amazing feuds people saw on TV every week. This is how she met Torrie. When WWE introduced the Diva's belt, Ashley wrote a feud with Torrie and Krissy Vaine, which would lead to Torrie becoming the first ever Diva's Champion. However, Krissy left the WWE soon after debuting and Torrie was sidelined with an injury. The two kept in touch and Torrie was beyond excited when Ashley told her about her engagement to Justin.

Ashley got her start writing for WWE's development program, Florida Championship Wrestling or FCW. That was the place where most up and coming wrestlers got to train and sharpen their kills before appearing on RAW or SmackDown!

While Ashley was working there, she met Paul Lloyd Jr, better known as Justin Gabriel. They quickly became close friends with deeper feelings just underneath the surface. She saw his potential and when she got the call to start writing for RAW and SmackDown!, she wanted to give Justin and other rookies a chance, so she helped create NXT. Even though Justin didn't win NXT, he went on to be a part of Nexus and was thrilled that Ashley gave him the chance that started it all.

Now they were happily engaged, ready to get married this weekend in England, and Justin was doing all he could to convince Ashley that this flight would go well.

"C'mon, you'll be fine," Justin said, for the millionth time. He took off his Nexus hoodie and handed it to her. "Will this help? It's really comfortable. I wear it every time I flew with the WWE."

Ashley took his hoodie with a small smile and pulled it on. "A little, but what if-"

Justin placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. No what ifs. We'll be fine. Trust me, nothing is going to happen," he said, smiling softly. Even though she was genuinely scared, he couldn't help but find her adorable. He leaned down and kissed her softly before taking her hand and gently pulling her onto the plane.

"It's about bloody time," Wade teased as the two walked by. Justin slapped him upside the head.

"You're judging me, Wade. Don't judge me," Ashley said as Justin continued to push her toward their seats.

"I am judging you. What are you gonna do about i-" Justin silenced him with another blow to the head.

Torrie tried to stifle her laughter. "You okay?" she asked, biting back a smile before briefly turning toward the happy couple. While Torrie was happy for Ashley, she was jealous. She wished things in her life would fall into place that easily. She looked at Wade and then over toward John, who was sitting toward the front with Randy. Decisions, decisions...

"No, I'm hurt," Wade replied, mock frowning.

"Aw," Torrie laughed before leaning up to kiss his forehead. "Better?"

Wade smirked. "Much better."

"Damn it, Randy," John sighed, seeing Wade and Torrie flirt. "Ridiculous."

"Why?" Randy asked. "You're just upset because Wade has what you want. You had your chance, man."

John frowned. Randy had a point. John did leave Torrie when she hurt her back, but not by choice. It was the job. Cena couldn't take time off to be with her. That was something he had always regretted. Maybe it was time to talk these things out...

* * *

After the show, most of the superstars and divas were ready to let loose and explore the town. Since they were in Wade's hometown, he was the one responsible for showing them a good time. He took them to his favorite pub.

Christian and Edge split from the others and headed straight toward the bar. They were entitled to a few drinks.

Wade held Torrie's hand and led her, Justin, and Ashley toward a booth. Wade scanned the bar as they approached their seats and thought he noticed someone familiar near the back. He couldn't be sure since she was surrounded by a bunch of guys in camouflage gear.

Justin slid into the booth after Ashley and snaked an arm around her waist. "So, I was thinking about our gift registry...I think we should add a TV," Justin suggested.

"What's wrong with the TV we have now?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, but I think we need a better TV to start a family. We need a high definition flat screen TV in 3D," Justin said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. "Before you object, think about it. We won't be paying for it and you can watch me in HD and 3D! It'll be like I'm not even on the road!" He grinned. "And when we have little PJs running around the house, they can watch daddy do his thing on Raw and it'll be like I'm home with them."

"You're crazy. You just want some fancy TV that let's you watch four channels at once so you can show off to the guys," Ashley pointed out, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes...but it's not just for me. It's for us," Justin smiled.

That smile could work wonders on Ashley. "All right, maybe. I'll think about it."

"Aha, that's my girl," Justin said, leaning over to steal a kiss.

Wade stepped aside so Torrie could sit down and noticed the woman in question coming toward him.

"Stuart?" she asked.

It suddenly clicked. "Emma?" he questioned before pulling the girl into a tight hug. Torrie raised a brow, wondering who this mystery woman was. She was fairly lean with pretty gray eyes and curly auburn hair. In short, she was gorgeous, but Torrie wasn't with Wade so why should she care?

Wade grinned at Emma before turning toward Torrie. "Torrie, this is my best friend, Emma. I've known her since I was little."

Emma smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Torrie. Don't worry, Stu is like an older brother to me," she said, noticing the blond's demeanor.

Torrie quietly sighed with relief before laughing and shaking Emma's hand. "Oh, I didn't think that-" She just shook her head. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Randy sat at a table close to the booth with John, who was still pretty upset. Randy and John were good friends, but Randy was not good with these types of situations. He figured his buddy just needed to get drunk and forget about his problems for one night. "Drink. I'm buying," Randy said.

The waiter approached the booth and Emma moved out of the way, not seeing the table behind her. She fell right into the lap of Randy Orton.

"That's Randy," Wade pointed out, laughing softly.

Randy simply stared down at the woman. "Uh...hi?"

"Um...hello." Emma quickly got up and turned toward the bar. "I need a drink."

Edge turned around and smirked. "I'll buy."

"Oh God, here we go again," Christian muttered before Edge silenced him with a punch to the arm.

"So," Edge began, feeling a little tipsy. "I'm new in town. I was wondering if I could get a map to your place," he winked.

Emma smiled sweetly and grabbed a napkin. "Well, I don't normally do this, but since you're a friend of Stu's..." She wrote down a fake address and handed it him.

"Score! HEY YOOO!" Edge cheered, high-fiving Christian. "I'll see you later, girl."

Wade watched Edge and Christian walk off, chuckling softly before taking a seat next to Emma. "That wasn't your real address, was it?"

"Do I look that stupid?" Emma countered.

"Well..." Wade smirked. "Of course not," he quickly added. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Photography," Emma replied, brushing back a few stray strands of hair.

"Photography? And yet you hang out with those blokes," Wade pointed toward the group of men.

Emma chuckled softly. "Oh, I was with the military for awhile. Just catching up with old friends."

"Whoa, seriously? The shy little girl I used to protect from bullies? Forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Wade said.

"Should I bring you to the shooting range to show you what I can do?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Shooting range? You should hang out with Orton," Wade chuckled. "But I'll pass...I believe you."

Emma raised a brow in confusion. "Which one's Orton?"

"The guy whose lap you fell on to," Wade smirked.

"I may just have to do that..." Emma smiled.

Wade furrowed his brow. "I don't think he's your type."

"No offense, but you haven't seen me in a while. How do you know he's not my type?" Emma asked.

Justin tapped Wade on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna take Ashley back to the hotel. I'll call you about the bachelor party."

Wade waved and watched the two go before turning back to Emma.

"A bachelor party?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, Justin is getting married to Ashley this weekend, so I thought I'd throw him a bachelor party since I'm his best man. Though I still don't have a place to have the party," he said with a huge grin, nudging the girl playfully.

Emma got the hint and sighed. "Fine, I guess you can have it at my place. Just don't break anything."

"How old do you think I am? I'm responsible. Your house will be just like you left it. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile John finally had enough liquid courage to approach Torrie. "Hey, can we talk in private for a few?"

Torrie glanced up at John and nodded. "Sure." She stood up and followed him outside, hugging her coat tightly to her body. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry," John blurted out.

The blond tilted her head in confusion. "For what?"

"For not being there for you after you had to leave the company. For not coming out and telling you the truth. I still love you, Torrie. I'll always love you," John said, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers.

Torrie's body froze and slight pleasure rippled through her. Being back in John's arm felt wonderful, but it was a lot to handle at once. He admitted his true feelings, but did she still love him? She reluctantly pulled away. "John, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, but I'm not so sure we can work things out, at least not instantly."

John sighed, almost expecting that. "Well I'll do whatever it takes."

"It's not that simple, John. You might not be able to do anything. I mean we'll always be friends, but how do I know something like that won't happen again," Torrie pouted. "You love the company and I understand that, but what happens if I want a family or leave again? I don't want to be in a relationship where you're never around."

"Torrie, I promise you that no matter what I'll always be there for you. I made one huge mistake and I'll regret it forever," John admitted.

Torrie felt her eyes begin to water as the tears formed. She hugged John tightly, sniffling into his chest. John held her close, placing his hand on the back of her head to comfort her. She pulled away and wiped away the tears as the others began to pour out of the pub.

Wade took in the scene and raised a brow. "Everything okay, Torrie?"

"Fine...I'm going back to the hotel," Torrie replied. She needed to be alone. She couldn't keep leading Wade and John on like this. She had to make a decision.

Wade shot Cena a look, wondering what the hell happened.

John smirked in return and pushed past him to find Randy. "I think I have another chance with Torrie, Randy," John beamed as they walked back to the hotel. "A very small chance, but still... She can't forget what we had, right? I just need to remind her."

Randy was zoning out as John babbled on and on about Torrie. His mind was on that girl that fell into his lap. Sure, it was an awkward first meeting, but he happened to check her out and she wasn't that bad looking. Apparently they would be using her house for the bachelor party. He hoped that the guys wouldn't do any damage, but a little liquor and opportunity for mayhem was all it took when it came to most of the roster.

"Okay, but before you go, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to my parent's house for dinner tomorrow night?" Wade asked. "I'm inviting the rest of Nexus and Justin will most likely bring Ashley," he pointed out. He didn't want Torrie to feel like this would be some kind of awkward date.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Torrie replied. She didn't want to be rude and it would be a Nexus thing, not just her and Wade. Plus she was a little excited to meet his parents.

* * *

**The Barrett (Bennett) Household**

Wade stayed at his parent's house last night in order to spend more time with his family. He wouldn't be in England for that long. After the wedding, they were heading back to the states for Survivor Series, where he would hopefully win the WWE title belt.

He was currently in the kitchen, wearing dark wash jeans and a black collared shirt while "helping" his mother cook. By helping, he was really just stealing samples of the food.

His older brother, Brent, walked into the kitchen and smirked. "You're really nervous about this, huh? Normally you sit your lazy ass down on the couch and play Harry Potter until dinner is ready."

"Shut up. I can't play without Ashley, my new Harry Potter video game buddy. We will defeat Voldemort," Wade said before grabbing Brent and pulling him into a headlock. "Now what were you saying?"

"Ugh, lemme go. This isn't the WWE!" Brent said while struggling against his grip. He managed to punch Wade in the stomach and the two were on the floor, brawling. The sibling rivalry was alive and well in the Bennett household.

"Oh for the love God, stop it!" Their mother, Margaret, scolded before prying the two apart.

Wade adjusted his shirt as his phone went off. It was a text message.

_Hey! We're on our way. Can't wait to meet your family! xoxo Torrie_

Brent grabbed the phone and smirked. "Oooh, so I will get to meet your little crush tonight," he teased.

"Crush? You have a crush, Stu?" His mother asked, smiling widely.

"Oh God..." Wade sighed, already feeling himself blush. This night was going to be a total embarrassment.

* * *

"So Torrie, I have a question," Justin asked as he drove toward the Bennett household. Ashley was up front in the passenger's seat and Torrie was in the back along with Heath and David.

The blond felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. _Oh man. Please don't ask about Wade, please don't ask about Wade..._ "Sure, what is it?"

"If you were getting married, would you let your husband add a new TV to the gift registry?" Justin asked as Ashley hit him. "Ow! I wasn't asking you. I want another female opinion on this," he said, glancing at Torrie in the rear view mirror.

Torrie giggled, happy the question wasn't about Wade. "Um, do you really need a new TV?"

"Yes."

"No!"

The couple playfully argued until they pulled into the driveway. Torrie stepped out of the car wearing gray slacks, a white sweater, and white flats. Her blond curls were straightened for tonight.

Heath rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, Heath. How are you?" Brent asked after opening the door. He had already met Heath and Justin from Wade's days in FCW.

"Pretty good. Where's Wade? Playing video games?" Heath teased.

"There's no Wade here. Only Stu," Brent chuckled. It was still weird that most people called his brother by a fake name.

"Don't be a smart-ass. I know he's Stu and Justin is PJ. You know it's just easier to just stick with the WWE names so we don't make a mistake on air," Heath said, pushing past Brent.

"Actually, PJ prefers his new nickname: Peej," Ashley smirked, knowing he didn't want the guys to know about that name. But she was a little tired of hearing about a new TV.

"Peej?" Wade questioned with a smirk as the others entered. "I think I rather like that nickname, expect to hear it around the locker room."

"Aw damn it, Ashley," Justin pouted.

Torrie giggled softly, Justin had it coming. Wade noticed Torrie's grin and smiled in return. Brent saw the look on his brother's face and laughed.

"Damn, she's really got you-" Brent was cut off by a sharp jab to the ribs.

"I think dinner's ready," Wade said, giving his brother a quick glare. He grinned at the others. "Follow me."

He lead them to the dinning room and motioned for them to sit down as his mother brought out the last plate of food. It was quite a spread: roast beef with gravy, roasted potatoes, an assortment of vegetables and yorkshire pudding.

"Looks good as always, Mrs. B.," Justin smiled, taking a seat.

"Thank you, Paul," she grinned before glancing at the others. "Now I know Heath and David, but I haven't met you girls. I'm Margaret."

"I'm Ashley and this is Torrie," the girl grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Margaret," Torrie smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too. Now sit down and dig in. I hope you like it," Mrs. Bennett said.

Wade pulled out a seat for Torrie before sitting down next to her. Everyone piled food onto their plates and the conversation began. Wade prayed it would not take an embarrassing turn.

"So Ashley do you wrestle too?" Margaret asked.

Ashley shook her head while chewing. "No, I write the storylines and feuds for the company."

"She's the reason we got a chance with the WWE," Justin added. "The mastermind behind NXT right here."

"Oh that's wonderful! I remember how happy Stu was when he called to give us the good news." The woman turned toward the Cover Girl. "Torrie, you wrestle, right?"

"Mmhmm, I'm the newest member of Nexus, meaning I get to spend a lot of time with these guys."

"Oh you poor thing," Margaret laughed. "You're the only girl? Stu, you should add another girl to the group. You can't let Torrie deal with you guys alone."

"It's up to the writers, Mum," Wade replied.

"Can you thank them for me for having you demand that John scrub your back?" Brent asked. "I have that recorded. Greatest thing you've said so far," he chuckled.

Wade sighed. "I didn't want to say it because I knew idiots like you would take it the wrong way. Not all lines are good ones."

"But that one was pure genius," Brent smirked.

"Mrs. B? Did you find that photo album you were gonna show us last time?" Justin interrupted.

"I did! Hold on, I'll go get it," Margaret said, standing up and disappearing upstairs.

"I hate you, Peej," Wade glared at the man, who only laughed in return.

"Aww, c'mon. You didn't think we'd come here and not see baby pictures of little Stu," Justin teased, pinching his cheek. Wade slapped his hand away as his mother came back with a large photo album.

"Okay, let's see..." She opened it and flipped a few pages. "Aw, here's Stu and Brent taking a bath together."

"Oh God..." Wade and Brent said at the same time.

"And here's the tea parties Stu used to have with Emma."

"Pinky finger out and everything," Heath laughed.

"Kill me now please?" Wade asked, turning toward Torrie. She nudged him playfully before taking his hand.

"Don't be embarrassed. You were an adorable little baby," Torrie giggled. That made Wade feel slightly better, but he grabbed the album and closed it.

"That's enough for tonight."

"Aww, you ruin all the fun," Justin complained.

"How about some tea?" Margaret suggested as she stood up to clear the table. Wade moved to help her, anything to get out of the room for a few minutes. The others went back to the photo album while Wade chatted with his Mum in the kitchen.

"Torrie seems like a nice girl...do you have any feelings for her?" Margaret asked while putting on the tea.

"I...I think so, but there are a few issues," Wade sighed, thinking about Cena. He moved to start washing the dishes.

"Well, does she know how you feel? You should tell her, regardless of these issues," she encouraged with a smile.

"Easier said than done. I mean we're 'together' on screen so it shouldn't be hard to say something to her, but it is," Wade frowned, drying the dishes.

"Don't dwell on it, just do it. The worst that happens is she says no, but I don't think she will."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mother's instinct. Now go take this tea out to them and let me finish cleaning up in here," she said, kissing his cheek and handing him a tray with tea and various treats.

Wade grinned. He was a bit of a mama's boy. He set down the tray and groaned, realizing they were still going through his baby pictures. "You done with this?' he asked, snatching the album away.

"Oh yeah. We may or may not have tweeted a few pics," Heath smirked as Justin went to high five him.

"You bastards. Just drink your tea and get out...and that's an order," Wade said sternly before cracking up with laughter.

"So Wade...I noticed you had an XBox 360," Ashley hinted.

"Oh man, are you guys gonna go nerd it up with Harry Potter?" Justin sighed.

"You're judging me, Peej. Don't judge me," Ashley said.

Wade laughed and motioned for Ashley and the others to follow him. After playing a few levels of the game, they began to feel tired.

"Damn...did you drug us?" Heath joked with a yawn.

"I think Mum gave us sleepy time tea," Wade chuckled. "She always does after dinner. You guys can crash here for the night. We have two guest bedrooms."

Justin nodded and pulled Ashley away from the game. "Let's go, babe."

"No funny business guys," Brent teased.

Heath and David looked at each other. "We'll have to rock, paper, scissors for who gets the bed," Heath said as they headed upstairs.

"Best two outta three," David replied.

Wade turned toward Torrie, who happened to look adorable while yawning. "You can sleep in my room. I can take the couch. I don't want to leave you down here in the open. I don't trust my brother."

"Hey, I'm a nice guy," Brent protested.

Wade shook his head and grabbed her hand. "C'mon." He lead her upstairs toward his room. Torrie smiled at the posters of the British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith.

"Aw, always a wrestling fan?" she asked.

"Mmhmm. It's what I've always wanted to do," Wade admitted. "What about you?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit down on his bed.

She sat down next to him and sighed. "Honestly? I kinda fell into wrestling. I really wanted to be a model, but it was hard because people were telling me I had to lose weight and no girl wants to hear that," Torrie said, biting her lip for a moment. "Anyway I went to a wrestling show with my old boyfriend and we managed to get backstage. I was asked to walk Scott Steiner to the ring and then Kevin Nash wanted me to do a storyline. I was a valet for awhile and then they wanted me to learn how to take bumps and it just evolved from there."

"Well we all have different paths to the industry."

"Yeah, but a lot of people were not happy with me. They thought I didn't want it or I didn't deserve it, but if I didn't, I wouldn't have stuck with it."

"I can see that. You definitely have the drive and you've been improving with my training," Wade smirked. "Now let's get you some pajamas," he added, going through his drawers. He handed her a pair of short and a t-shirt. "It's probably too big, but it'll be comfy."

Torrie took the clothes and smiled. "Thanks. Good night, Wade."

"Night, Torrie. Lemme know if you need anything else." Wade closed the door behind him and headed downstairs to flop on the couch. "Oh, Torrie...I think I love you..." he muttered.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! I still don't know which way this story is going. New characters are giving it an interesting vibe though. Next chapter will be the bachelor party (dramaaa) and maybe the wedding. Hopefully by the time I post that, Survivor Series will happen so I can somehow incorporate it into this story. I know I keep saying Jorrie has a chance and I promise I'll try to put more Jorrie moments in it. It's just that Tade is new and different and I like exploring it. But do not count John out yet. Trust. ♥


	6. Always A Bridesmaid

**You're Either Nexus or Against Us**

**I do not own anything from the WWE.**

Inspired by a side story I'm working with on amplified ecstasy. Check out her WWE stories too! :)

**Summary:** Torrie Wilson left the company in 2008, afraid she would never be able to wrestle again. Now after two years of training and hard work, she is finally ready to make her comeback. John Cena, her former boyfriend and close friend is thrilled, but Raw's new GM has plans for the Cover Girl involving the newly formed heel stable, Nexus. When Torrie becomes close with the leader, Wade Barrett, will John stand by and watch her slip away or make a stand for the Boise babe?

Credit and lahv lahv lahv to amplified ecstasy now known as **barry effin gib** for coming up with Tade (Torrie + Wade = Tade) Haha.

The idea for Patches was inspired by a picture of Justin Gabriel with a zebra. It won't let me link it, but if you just type in "Justin Gabriel and a zebra" in Google images, it'll come up, haha!

Clearly I fell waaayyy behind with this story and honestly debated if I should just stop writing. But I had a lot of this done for awhile and just decided to finish this chapter. There's more planned out, but I don't know if I'll be keeping up with it, especially with all the changes in Nexus and whatnot. Then again I can just ignore everything within in the WWE right now haha. I have to do at least one more chapter so there's a good balance of Jorrie to all the Tade, but we'll see!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Always A Bridesmaid...**

Wade woke up to the smell of something cooking. He rolled over and stretched, groaning softly. The couch did not make a very good bed. He wandered into the kitchen and saw his brother cooking. "Wow, you're making breakfast? That's awfully generous of you."

Brent scoffed. "It's not for you," he said, carrying the food into the living room as Wade followed. "I made it for myself. You can make breakfast for all your little house guests." He set down his plate of food on the table.

"Or I could have Mum do it," Wade smirked. "Where is she?"

"Out...why do you think I'm cooking?" Brent asked, before moving into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice.

Wade looked at the plate of food and, without hesitation, grabbed it and ran upstairs. "Torrie?" he whispered, knocking the door before opening it.

"SON OF A BITCH! STU!" Brent yelled.

Wade opened the door and locked it behind him with a smirk. Brent banged on the door, causing Torrie to wake with a jolt, falling off the bed. "Ugh."

Wade set down the food and moved to help her up. "You all right?" he asked.

Torrie nodded as she got to her feet, holding up the shorts Wade gave her from the night before so they didn't fall down.

Brent banged on the door again. "OPEN UP AND GIMME MY FOOD, YOU BASTARD!"

"Really? You stole food from your brother?" Torrie teased, moving back underneath the covers.

"Breakfast for you," Wade explained with a grin, sitting down next to her.

"A regular Prince Charming, hmm?" Torrie questioned before snagging a piece of bacon.

"I try," Wade said with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "So what do you and the girls have planned for tonight?"

Torrie shrugged. "I don't know, something simple, I'm sure. What about you? Are you going to behave?"

"Of course! I'm hurt that you think I would go crazy. I'm a responsible person, I swear," Wade assured her with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. I've seen how all you guys act on the road. Your little bachelor party is gonna be insane."

"Well, don't we deserve one night of insanity?" Wade asked, munching on some toast.

"Every night on the road with you guys is insanity," Torrie countered. "But I guess Justin deserves to celebrate tonight, just don't go too crazy. Remember it's not your house."

"Like I said, I am a responsible person," Wade said, picking up the now empty plate. "So you girls have fun tonight keeping it simple," he teased, heading toward the door. As soon as he opened it, Brent attacked and the two fought once more. Torrie just shook her head and closed the door. Men...

* * *

While the girls enjoyed a fancy dinner and some gossip, the boys were currently going crazy. They had plenty of booze and strippers to keep the party going.

Cena and Otunga had dressed up Heath like Wendy, complete with pigtails and a blue dress, courtesy of Emma's wardrobe. Santino's uni brow was no more after Edge and Christian got a hold of him. Sheamus actually had some color along with Emma's white furniture thanks to a little spray on tan.

Randy was the only one behaving. He locked himself in Emma's room and was just going to relax tonight. He wasn't going to go crazy, especially when he had to defend his title in a few days. But the rest of the guys were going all out. It was madness...

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER**

Poor Emma. Her house was trashed. The bachelor party was a success. They might have ordered a few too many strippers and had a few too many drinkies, but boys will be boys right?

Jericho woke up first, wondering how he got on the kitchen table. He ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was still there. "Damn..." he muttered, looking around at the mess. "This must have been some party. I hope Justin enjoyed it. The rest of his life is gonna be hell." He stretched and heard a crack. "Ahhh, I'm too old for this madness," he commented, walking into the living room.

"Ooooh so many opportunities for blackmail." He pulled out his phone and took some pictures. "Oh my rookieeeee, I hope I did this," he chuckled, taking a picture of Wade's face, which had not only the tally marks of his lap dances, but the new slogan "You're either Nexus or drunk."

He would have gotten some good pictures of Justin, but he wasn't in the house.

Justin was passed out on a floatie in the middle of the lake, thanks to Wade, with a few g-strings on his head. He slowly came to and rolled over. The morning breeze felt good, but a little chilly...that's when he realized he was only wearing a shirt and underwear, no pants.

Torrie and Ashley offered to help clean up and round up the boys so they followed Emma up the walkway to her house. Torrie knew it was gonna be sort of bad, but wow. "Whoa..." she mumbled, not even know where to begin.

Emma was beyond angry and would make sure Wade paid her back for all the damages and then some. She headed to her room to make sure it was still in one piece, when Randy walked out.

"Oh hey...I was making sure no one got in your room," Randy said.

Emma raised a brow, not sure what to think. "Thanks? So you didn't party at all?"

"You're welcome and no, I wasn't in the mood to," Randy shrugged before walking off.

"At least I can trust someone," Emma sighed.

* * *

Torrie watched Ashley begin her search for Justin and was debating who to look for her first: John or Wade. She couldn't see John, but thought she spotted Wade behind the couch. She rolled her eyes and bent over, gently nudging the man. "Wade, wake up!"

When he heard and felt Torrie, he raised an eyebrow before rolling over and looking up to see the face of an angel. "Mmm, good morning love," he whispered, his large hands finding a place on her hips. "Did you and your girls have fun?" he asked with a smile, his voice rather hoarse after everything he had screamed and encouraged last night.

Torrie couldn't help but laugh at Wade. He was too adorable. "Yes, we had a nice time. Kept things elegant and simple, I can see you boys decided to do the same," she said, clearly joking.

Wade sat up for a moment and chuckled, realizing what the entire group of guys looked like - it seemed that Mike was sitting with a stripper in his lap - both having passed out.

"Wow, what a champion," Wade murmured. "So, are you ready to watch one of your best gals get married?" he asked, pulling her down to rest with him.

Torrie let him pull her down onto the uncomfortable hardwood floor. "I'm definitely ready for this wedding, but I'm not so sure you are," she giggled, gently stroking the side of his face before turning his head slightly. "Is that seven or eight lap dances? I can't read the tally marks."

The blond would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a little knot of jealous in her stomach. God only knows what Wade did last night, but it's not like they were really going out. Though it was becoming clear to Torrie that she wanted to be more than friends with Nexus leader.

Wade raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "Oh, I think it was seven," he said honestly. He figured that if he was going to date Torrie one of these days, he better have the decency to be honest with her.

Torrie stood up and sighed. "Oh just seven? Were you one of the good boys last night?" she teased. She could only imagine what the other guys did. She tried to push those thoughts from her mind and brushed back his hair before bursting out with laughter at the words written on his forehead. "Oh my gosh, 'you're either nexus or drunk' new slogan?" she asked. She licked her thumb and rubbed his cheek, realizing it wouldn't come off. "Uh oh..."

He raised an eyebrow and moaned at the prospect that he wouldn't be able to get it off. "Shit," he muttered before pushing himself off the hardwood floor.

"By the way," he said, giving her a grin that nobody truly saw, yet he found himself shooting grins and smiles over to the Boise babe a lot lately. "You look absolutely ravishing in the morning," he whispered, winking. "Wanna help me get this off?" he smiled, "Cause I need help."

She smiled at his compliment. "Thanks... it might have something to do with the fact that I had some control last night, "she giggled, taking his hand and walking down the hall. She eventually found a bathroom and shoved Wade inside, closing the door behind them. "Maybe you just need some soap and hot water," she suggested. She ran the water and lathered up her hands before reaching up to scrub his face. "Hmm I don't think this is working... what did they use, a sharpie? If so, you're screwed, Wade," Torrie laughed. "The wedding pictures you're in will look amazing though."

Wade whined, "If Shane did this, I am going to murder him," he sighed. "What about make up? Cover-up or something," he asked. "I don't wanna look stupid," he said.

"You're not against wearing make up?" Torrie asked. "Not afraid the guys will tease you," she laughed softly.

He shook his head and raised an eyebrow at her before holding her hips against his, giving a small smile. "Gimme a make-over, Torrie-babe," he grinned. "That's an order," he said with a serious face before laughing.

Even though he was joking, the moment he went into leader mode, Torrie felt her knees go weak. That dominating presence could be scary but strangely attractive.

In an instant, he leaned down and pecked her lips, lingering and then attacked her face all over with kisses, holding her tight.

Her eyes went wide for a moment from the little peck, but any tension was broken when he showered her with little kiss. She laughed for a moment, but she was definitely enjoying it.

"Those seven girls meant nothing last night," he whispered in her ear. "After all," he added. "They weren't you, love."

Goosebumps took over her body when she felt his breath on her ear. Torrie finally managed to make eye contact with Wade when the bathroom door swung open. A very orange looking Sheamus made a beeline for the toilet. Clearly he drank a little too much last night. Ew. Torrie quickly left after that.

"Great timing, Sheamus," Wade sighed, walking out as well.

Meanwhile Ashley slowly walked through the grass, trying to find Justin. Quietly, she adjusted her black long sweater around her sweat pants which were tucked into her Uggs. Her long chocolate curls blowing in the wind as she slowly spotted her fiancee in the middle of the lake. Were those g-strings on his head? Quietly, Ashley shook her head and crossed her arms against her chest. "What in the hell did you do last night?"

While it seemed Justin and his boys had had a little too much fun, Ashley had just gone out for a nice and expensive dinner with a few of her closest friends, wine and great dinner while the rest of the night was spent at a club - which Ashley had left early.

She glared at him, "PAUL LLOYD JUNIOR, FLOAT YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" Ashley yelled out. She tapped her foot expectantly. "I don't wanna even look at you!" she snapped. The superstition went that she and Justin shouldn't see each other since they would be wed in a matter of hours, but this was too hard to not confront.

If Justin wasn't completely awake before, he was now at the sound of Ashley's voice. Not the normal beautiful sound he was used to. This was the sound he dreaded, the angry voice. "Oh shit." He slowly made his way toward shore, paddling with his arms. "Baby, it's not as bad as it seems," he tried to explain as the g-strings fell off his head. Fuck.

He got off the floatie and walked toward her, a walk of shame in a way for the lack of pants. "Ashley, I'm sorry. Things got a little crazy last night and it wasn't my fault. I mean it was my last night as a bachelor," he shrugged, happy to spot a towel on a lawn chair. He quickly wrapped it around it his waist before taking Ashley's hand and pulling her a little closer. "C'mon, you can't be mad at me for having just a little fun. A last hoorah in a way. You know I only love you," Justin said, gently placing his hand under her chin, tilting her head upward so she would look at him.

Ashley's jaw clenched when he touched it and moved it to look at him. "You seem to forget that last night was my last hoorah as a single woman as well, and I'm not hungover. I'm in my room this morning, waking up and thinking, God, I'm so lucky that I don't have a fiancee that is ridiculously crazy. You never drink, you never party, you never do anything like that!"

"Well maybe I felt scared! I wouldn't be able to do these things anymore and I wanted to see what it was like," Justin protested.

"And now you're doing all of it the night before our wedding?" she yelled, slapping him across the face.

"Jericho started talking about marriage and-" The slap to the face silenced him. He wasn't expecting that. He didn't know how to react. All Justin felt was anger in that moment, but he managed to let it go and just took a deep breath.

"You're such an ass!" she said, "You have SIX g-strings on your head, you idiot!" she snapped, yanking her hand away from Justin's hand. "You're not the Paul that I am engaged to," she whispered. "I can't even look at you, let alone marry someone I don't know."

When it became clear she was now questioning the marriage, it felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. "Ashley..." He had made a huge mistake and wasn't so sure he could fix it, but he wasn't about to lose the one woman he truly loved over this. "I...I fucked up. Badly. I guess the pressure from the guys and the fact that I'm always the good guy got to me, you know? I don't do this stuff, you're right, and I just wanted to let loose for one night. Things got out of hand and I should've done something to stop it before it was too late. I'm sorry."

He paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I love you, Ashley, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ashley looked down and raised an eyebrow. She didn't know what she was supposed to do; her entire family had flown in to witness her marry the South African Stunner. Quietly, she listened to his words and she let her boot covered foot kick the grass silently before, without warning, Ashley launched herself at Justin, pushing him to the ground and sat in his lap, on the damp, cold grass of Manchester.

The silence was horrible. He was trying to figure out what else he could when he found himself on the ground with Ashley in his lap. His hand instantly found their way to her hips.

She looked down at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "From now on?" She asked when she pulled away. "Please don't listen to Jericho for advice on us," she whispered, helping him up.

He bit his lip after the kiss and nodded. "Deal. No more advice from Chris," he chuckled and stole another kiss.

"I love you, PJ, don't ever forget that... And if you wanna go crazy one night, then we'll go crazy together," Ashley blushed. "You know, in the bedroom or something. Just- I take it back. I have to marry my Prince Charming. Without you my life won't be the same."

A wave of relief washed over him. Thank God she forgave him. He honestly would have been heartbroken without her. He embraced her in a tight hug, just holding her close for a moment. "Crazy in the bedroom? Now you're giving me ideas and that could be dangerous. I hope you can handle the honeymoon," he smirked. "And I need you in my life. I don't ever wanna do anything to lose you, Ashley." Justin leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Now...can you help me find my pants?"

"Its bad luck to see your bride before the wedding," Ashley smiled sadly, not really wanting to leave Justin. Spotting his pants when she was on her way down to him, she took his hand and led him towards the Estate.

"Aww, don't leave me now, girl," Justin whined, squeezing her hand gently.

"Have I told you today that I can not wait to become your wife?" she quizzed as she found his jeans and tossed them to him.

"All right my pants!" he cheered, catching them. "No, but I can't wait for you to officially be mine. Mrs. Peej," he teased, kissing her cheek.

"You're my best friend, Peej. You could never do wrong. Except - today," she laughed. "Are we really ready for this?" Ashley asked, just for confirmation.

"One mistake isn't a bad track record," Justin protested. "I'm not sure if we are ready, but I know I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you," he smiled, stealing one more kiss. "Okay, I'll see you later then. When you're all dolled up and ready to walk down the aisle." He suddenly felt extremely nervous. This was really happening. He was getting married...

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

It was finally here. They got through all the drama and madness for this moment. Justin still couldn't believe he was getting married as he attempted to tie his canary colored tie. "How the hell does this thing work?"

Wade chuckled as he approached the nervous groom. "Calm down, Peej," he smirked, reaching for his tie and helping him out.

"I can't calm down. Do you know how long we've been planning this day? It has to be perfect," Justin sighed.

"And it will be. You're getting married to a wonderful girl in a castle...you're welcome," Wade replied. He managed to pull a few strings to arrange the wedding in the castle.

"You know I appreciate this, Wade," Justin said before tilting his head to the side. "I think you're make up is running," he laughed. "You better fix it before the ceremony starts. Ashley will kill you if you screw up the pictures."

Heath knocked on the door before opening it. "Uh, Justin? There's a zebra roaming around the buffet table. You might wanna come see this before Ashley does."

"Son of a bitch. That was supposed to go to the house!" Justin sighed before quickly following Heath.

Silently, Wade shook his head, "Oh my God who in the bloody hell gave you a zebra?" he demanded, walking out of the room towards the group. Wade grinned before spotting Kofi and Sheamus snickering by he wedding cake.

"Patches!" Justin cried, pulling the zebra away from the buffet table. "Damn it, I said I want him to go to the house, Kofi!"

"It wasn't my idea! Blame Sheamus!" Kofi said, pointing at the overly tanned superstar.

"Don't think I won't kick your ass right now! You're ruining my wedding day!" Justin said, throwing his tie on the ground, ready to give Sheamus a 450 Splash.

"Oh God, Justin stop!" Wade said, getting between him and Sheamus. "You can kick his ass later," he added, picking up Justin's tie.

Justin glared at Sheamus before sighing. "Fine," he said snatching his tie. "Can you hide Patches somewhere?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he moved toward the aisle.

"Um...sure," Wade sighed, looking down at the zebra. "Come along, Patches. Uncle Wade is going to take you to the field over there. Don't let the pretty lady in a big white dress see you," he said, pulling the zebra along. He tied Patches' leash to a tree before hurrying back to the reception.

* * *

Torrie helped Ashley adjust her dress. "There... you look amazing," she smiled, though she wasn't completely happy. The blond wanted her own wedding soon. She was a little tired of being a bridesmaid. But she was definitely happy for Ashley. She deserved it.

There was a little silver lining for today. Torrie would get to walk down the aisle with Wade. The mere thought alone gave her slight butterflies, but it wasn't her day. She sighed and turned her attention back to Ashley. "Are you excited? Getting married in a castle? This is like every girl's dream. Your wedding is going to be beautiful."

Ashley watched her reflection, pursing her lips as the make up artist finished her eyeshadow. Quietly, she felt like her heart was going to explode with happiness and nerves. She had never been the center of attention - after all, she was ready to explain the fact that the brunette felt horrible inside. Sighing, she fixed her curled and teased hair before she was told they would walk down the aisle in about five minutes.

"Torrie," she whispered softly, nervous as ever. "I can't do this... oh my God, I can't do this..." she murmured.

"Hey, stop it. You can do this," Torrie said, gently taking Ashley's hand. "C'mon now, you look gorgeous, the reception looks amazing," she said. "Don't be nervous. Justin is a great guy and I know you two will be happy together," she said as her smile faltered a bit. Ashley was a few years younger than her and already getting married. It felt like time was running out.

Ashley nodded and tried to stay calm as the ceremony was about to begin.

Torrie left the room and immediately bumped into Wade, who was having an issue with his make up. They hadn't really spoke since Sheamus interrupted their little moment in the bathroom. Once Torrie looked at him, all the tension was broken and she couldn't help but laugh. "Need some help?"

"Please?" Wade smiled.

The blond grabbed her small purse and pulled out her make up. She worked quickly to cover the sharpie markings on his face.

"God, I am never partying with anyone on the roster again," Wade complained.

"Never fall asleep first," Torrie said with a smirk. "But I think you'll be okay for now," she added, putting everything away.

"Thanks," Wade replied, watching the other groomsmen and bridesmaid walk down the aisle. He didn't have much time. "Look, Torrie, our last conversation...I meant what I said or rather what I was trying to say." God he was failing miserably at speaking and normally he's so good on the mic.

Torrie smiled softly and bit her lip. "I know, but I...there's just a few things I need to figure out first."

"It's Cena, isn't it?" Wade asked. "I know you two had something, but if he left you-"

"He didn't leave me. He did what he had to do in order to keep his job. I couldn't ask him to give that up."

"Really? Cause I think most people would give up everything to be with someone they truly love."

Before Torrie could say anything, it was their turn to walk down the aisle together. Wade hooked his arm with hers as they headed out. He was a little annoyed that she would even consider giving John another chance.

Torrie was just as upset. Wade didn't seem to understand what she was going through. It was clear she'd just have to do what was best for her, regardless if Wade liked it or not. He would just have to let her figure this out or let her go...

The ceremony was beautiful. After the exchanging of the vows and "I dos" Justin gently cupped Ashley's cheek, whispering an "I love you" before pulling her into a kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped for the new couple as they walked down the aisle. Everyone posed for some pictures before the couple cut the cake and fed each other a piece aka shoved the cake in each others' face.

As people moved to get some food, Justin brought out Patches. "Babe...Kofi and Sheamus got me a zebra as a prank, but I want you to know I'm keeping him. I will take care of him and you'll never even realize we now own a zebra," he said rather quickly with a smile.

"Oh. My. God," Ashley sighed. "Honey...we'll have to talk about this after our honeymoon. And no, its not coming with us."

Justin grinned. She didn't flat out say no, he had a chance. "Of course not. Kofi and Sheamus can watch him."

Meanwhile the blond sat down at one of the table and took in the amazing scenery. England was gorgeous.

"Mind if I take a sit?" John asked with a grin, holding two pieces of cake

Torrie shook her head, giving him a small smile before speaking. "Aw, thanks for the cake."

John raised a brow. "Psh, this is mine, but I can go get you a piece if you want."

Torrie pouted before giggling softly. "Nah, that's okay. I don't need it anyway. Gotta stay in shape for Survivor Series."

"Okay, but I think you're allowed to indulge at a wedding. Besides, you look gorgeous. You need some more meat on your bones if anything," John smirked. "Here, at least have half," he said, giving her a small sliver of cake.

Torrie briefly looked down, blushing at his comment. "Thanks..." She grabbed a fork and dug in.

Awkward silence began to set in until John cleared his throat and summed up some courage to speak.

"So...I was wondering...if maybe you'd like to go out sometime. Just a fun...date, I guess," John sighed, looking down at a napkin he was currently tearing to pieces. "I mean it doesn't have to be a date date..."

Torrie hesitated for a moment. She thought about that little moment with Wade, but realized she had to give them both a chance if she ever wanted to figure this out. "Sure...what did you have in mind?"

John's face lit up before he smirked. "Nothing fancy, maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds like fun," Torrie smiled.

A date with Cena, well, a "not a date date" with Cena to be exact. Maybe it'd be just like old times...

* * *

So if I do decide to keep going with this (meaning I want to but I get sidetracked) Wade is not gonna be happy about this "not a date date", but I think Jorrie stans will be haha. I've been lacking on the Jorrie aspect so that'll change. Don't forget that Randy and Cena still plan to take down Nexus. Maybe all these real emotions will drive the story lines and in-ring action? Oh snap.


End file.
